(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention provides a driving system having epicycle gear sets with dual output ends equipped with individually-controlled multiple speed-ratio devices, which utilizes the rotary kinetic power of a rotary kinetic power source to directly drive the epicyclic gear sets, or to drive the epicyclic gear sets through a transmission device, the controllable multiple speed-ratio devices being individually installed between respective output shafts of the two epicyclic gear sets and the individual loads driven thereby, so that the wheel sets of the driven loads are enabled to perform variation of the driving speed ratio and the driving torque while propelling a combined common load. A limited slip differential or a stabilizer device composed of a dual shaft connecting device having slip coupling torque can be further installed between the output ends of the two controllable multiple speed-ratio devices according to actual needs, so that when differential operation is performed between the two loads, the stabilizer device serves to stabilize the operation of the drive system.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
When a conventional single power train performs differential driving of two or more than two of individual driven loads of a common load body, a differential wheel set is often used for achieving the function of differential speed. However, the conventional differential wheel set has the disadvantage of not being able to generate a torque differential between the two loads.